Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 February 2016
16:04:59 OK 16:05:07 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/storminfo/sfcplots/sfcplot_11P_2016022012.png 16:05:19 Omg 16:05:28 :0 16:05:30 I went on something and all the sudden my speakers started screaming like so loud 16:05:37 I had to x it otu 16:05:38 *out 16:05:57 Zoe was 890mb? 16:05:57 Wow 16:06:05 Winston is 880mn 16:06:08 *mb 16:07:09 In that kind of pressure, if you blew up a balloon and took it to the eye of the storm, the balloon would swell over ⅓ its size! 00:06:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:46 !updatelogs 00:06:47 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 00:13:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:44 Silent Chat 4895345328045830 00:18:47 :P 00:19:22 :p 00:38:42 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:47 Hi Collin 00:40:56 Hi Collin 00:46:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:46:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:11 Hey 00:50:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:29 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:34 Hi Nkech! 00:54:44 Hi 00:55:04 I noticed Bob got ejected from skype chat 00:55:10 What happened 00:55:27 Yep Idk...he didn't say. 00:55:33 Oh 00:55:50 Hype, do you know why Bob was ejected from the Skype chat/ 00:55:54 *? 00:56:11 ^ 00:57:14 Do you know Hype? 01:00:53 .... 01:01:59 Eh, I'm talking to Fool13 right now, I think I got it 01:02:19 Okay 01:02:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:28 Hi Bob 01:02:34 Hey 01:02:35 I think I was ejected for logging out. 01:02:59 !updatelogs 01:03:01 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 8 lines to the page). 01:03:12 I didn't really say much. 01:05:55 Fool13 told me one of the admins got mad and ejected you and Douglas 01:06:14 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:16 I don't think you'd be in any trouble for returning 01:06:30 Ok. 01:06:35 What happened though? 01:07:32 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:45 That I don't know 01:08:00 Oh. 01:08:14 Did it say I was "ejected"? 01:08:14 Or did it just say I was removed? 01:08:47 Can't remember 01:08:52 Ok 01:08:59 Did Doug have anything else to say? 01:09:15 Nope 01:09:20 He basically asked me for a trial (facepalm) 01:09:22 not about the wiki he is just randomly commenting again. 01:09:39 He said something like "Bob do you forgive me for what I did on HHW" 01:09:41 Bob and what did you say? 01:09:42 I just said "No. Sorry". 01:09:47 Didn't go into detail 01:09:50 Good 01:09:51 lol 01:10:23 bc="gray"~ Hurricane news has been sheared to a remnant low by Fool13! 01:10:34 :p 01:11:50 c="gray"b ~ has been sheared to a remnant low by ! ~ /c/b 01:12:11 Lol 01:12:21 It was kind of funny to see Doug get yelled at 01:12:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:00 Hi Azure 01:13:04 Hi 01:13:10 LOL 01:13:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:13:28 Hey Azure 01:14:17 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:15:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:44 Remember how a few days ago they were saying snow was possible on Wednesday 01:15:49 Now they are saying a high of 72 01:15:51 Yes 01:15:52 (facepalm) 01:15:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:04 The ey are projecting a mix here 01:16:06 The way it's going it'll be 80 before it's all said and done. 01:16:11 :p 01:16:25 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:16:34 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:16:55 No Bob it will be -80 there. 01:16:59 jusst for you. 01:17:00 just * 01:17:10 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:11 LOL 01:17:28 LOL 01:17:32 And the wind chill will be -103 01:17:35 :P 01:17:43 :P 01:17:48 good luck Bob have fun 01:18:26 An Sjmaven Edit Warning has been issued. 01:18:40 Oh and it will still be only like 1F for y ou in the summer Bob. 01:18:42 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:18:44 LOL 01:18:45 you * 01:18:55 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:19:05 Here's my ideal weather scenario: 01:19:12 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:23 January: Above average temperatures, except for one big snow that dumps a foot 01:19:34 February/March: Much above average temperatures 01:19:42 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:19:44 Summer: Above average 01:20:23 Fall: Above average, except December which is below average and has heavy snow before Christmas :p 01:20:30 I like cold Decembers. 01:20:36 ok 01:20:40 I don't xD 01:20:45 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:47 I like pre-Christmas snows the best 01:21:13 I'm getting rain ;( 01:21:20 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:28 Literally, my night forecast jut says 'Rain' 01:21:30 *just] 01:21:34 But they are rare. Measurable snow has only been recorded in December once in the past 10 years (2010, which was extremely cold due to La Nina) 01:21:39 There's no snow in our forecast whatsoever for the next 7 days. 01:21:40 :p 01:21:41 Mine says mix 01:21:46 La Nina = Cold December 01:21:51 My weather forecast says 'Rain' in the description, just that one word, I am not lying 01:21:56 Wow. 01:21:56 Wow. 01:21:57 :p 01:22:02 That's accurate xD 01:22:03 I remember a forecast once said "Clear with a chance of rain" 01:22:04 NOT> 01:22:07 (facepalm) 01:22:07 :p 01:22:14 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:15 @Bob Really? 01:22:20 (facepalm) 01:22:20 Clear with a chance of rain? Does the rain mysteriously fall from the sky? 01:22:46 (facepalm) 01:22:46 Wow. 01:22:46 Well, I've never heard of it happening, so I will say no :p 01:22:48 !tell DerFCBayern1900 Welcome! 01:22:49 AzureAzulCrash: I will tell DerFCBayern1900 your message the next time I see them. 01:22:54 Wednesday-Thursday says Rain, yet I'm strangely getting snow Friday 2016 02 22